Even After Death
by Crimson Firelight
Summary: The well seals and Kagome goes through some changes...death? What does the spirit world have to tell her? Please Review!
1. Default Chapter

Even After Death  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Chapter 1: Seal and Depression-  
  
***Modern Day Tokyo, Japan***  
  
A young girl around the age of 17 walked into her home. She walked down the main hallway and up the stairs to her room, passing her family without a glance. Dropping her backpack on the floor by the door she made her way over to her bed only to collapse in the middle of the floor. Her mother came running once she heard her daughter colaps on the floor.  
  
"Kagome, what happened?" she asked looking at her daughter's emotionless face. Her eyes were glazed over, but there were no tears to be found. Kagome turned her head slowly to look at her mom.  
  
"I can't go through the well any more." She spoke in a monotone and her eyes were unfocused. A few moments passed in silence when she spoke up again. "Mom I'm going to go to sleep now, ok?" she was still talking in the monotone and her face was void of all emotion. Her mother nodded, gave her daughter one last hug, and left the room. Kagome laid in her bed staring at the ceiling only one thing entered her thoughts before she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
'Inuyasha.'  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning feeling awful. She sat up and put her head in her hands. 'I feel like I've been hit by a truck.' she thought bitterly to herself. Kagome slowly went downstairs to the kitchen, only to be greeted by her overly cheerful mother.  
  
"Good morning Kagome. This is Genkai." Mrs. Higurashi spoke with a smile as she motioned to an older woman. "She came here to talk to you about something important." The older woman known as Genkai walked over to Kagome and smiled.  
  
"Could I talk to you in the other room for a moment?" she asked in a hoarse but gentle voice. Kagome nodded and let Genkai lead her to the living room. Kagome sat down on the couch while Genkai sat down in a chair beside Kagome. Kagome tilted her head to the side before speaking.  
  
"Genkai, what is it you needed to talk to me about?" she asked politely. Genkai looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Kagome, I would like to train you in the arts of fighting and of priestess abilities."  
  
*6 months later*  
  
Kagome woke up and looked at the clock. '10:32.I slept in. Think god my training is over.' she thought to herself. She went to the bathroom and took a shower. Once she was done she got dressed in a blue skirt and white top. "I need a change." she thought out loud to herself. Kagome went downstairs into the kitchen to find her mom baking cookies. "Mom, I'm going to go shopping to try to get my mind off things. I really need a change, it might make me feel a little better."  
  
"Ok, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi turned around from baking her cookies. "Here Kagome take my credit card, buy a new wardrobe. Just don't spend over $600, ok?" she asked while handing a shocked Kagome the credit card.  
  
"Ok, thanks mom." 'Wow she never lets me spend that much, or let me have the card for that matter.' Kagome shook her head of those thoughts and walked out the door to her car.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++ AN: Short I know, but its not over yet. Please review.  
  
Suggestions, flames, pairing suggestions, or just whatever! Thanks  
  
Kumori Touki 


	2. New Look and New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters. If I did you wouldn't be reading this story now would you.  
  
-Last Chapter-  
  
"Ok, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi turned around from baking her cookies. "Here Kagome take my credit card, buy a new wardrobe. Just don't spend over $600, ok?" she asked while handing a shocked Kagome the credit card.  
  
"Ok, thanks mom." 'Wow she never lets me spend that much, or let me have the card for that matter.' Kagome shook her head of those thoughts and walked out the door to her car.  
  
-Chapter 2: New Look and New Life-  
  
**The Mall**  
  
"Let's see what kind of new look do I want." she wondered out loud while tapping a finger on her chin. Then she thought of what she would be. "A punk!" she spoke to her self with excitement. She looked around for a store that would sell punk stuff until her eyes landed on a Hot Topic. 'They would probably have punk stuff.' She thought as she walked into the store. She walked over to the young girl at the counter, she had pink and black spiked hair, a nose ring, heavy make-up, and wore baggy clothes. The girl noticed Kagome standing there and looked up.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked in a bored tone.  
  
"Yeah, I have been through hell in the past few days and I want to start a new life with a new look." She paused and looked at the girls confused face. "Can you help me with my new look?" she asked looking down at her hands.  
  
"Of course I will." She said with a smile. "I'm off work in about five minutes, why don't you pick out some clothes you like and try them on."  
  
"Thanks, I'm Kagome by the way." She said holding out her hand. The girl took it.  
  
"I'm Kumori. Nice to meet you Kagome."  
  
"Nice to meet you too." With that Kagome went to pick out some clothes. When she was done she had found 4 pairs of baggy black pants, 6 shirts, and a pair of combat boots. She walked over to the check out stand where Kumori was waiting to help her with her dilemma. "What else will I need?" she asked with slight anticipation.  
  
"Well you will need darker make-up, jewelry, accessories, hair dye, and piercings." Kumori walked through the isles and picked up what they would need and brought her to a room in the back. "Alright, I think you would look good with red streaks in your hair, what do you think?" she asked as Kagome took a seat in a chair by a sink.  
  
"That sounds cool. Ok lets do it." she spoke in a serious tone while smiling. Kumori nodded in response and started to apply the dye to Kagome's hair. About an hour later Kagome's hair was done. "Wow. It looks awesome!" Kumori gave her a pair of black baggy pants that she had picked out earlier and a black muscle tank.  
  
"Go put those on and then come back out here ok?" Kagome nodded and went to change and when she came back out Kumori had accessories waiting. She gave Kagome a Choker with chains on it, rings for her fingers, a Good Charlotte sweatband for her wrist, spike bracelets, and large hoop earrings. After Kagome had put it all on Kumori did her make-up. She had dark gray eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, and lip gloss on. Kagome looked in the full-length mirror and smiled.  
  
"Ok, now the piercings. What do you want done?" she asked indicating for Kagome to sit in the chair next to her.  
  
"Well.I have always wanted my belly button and lip pierced." She answered as she sat down in the chair.  
  
"Ok, so lip, belly button, and how about one at the top of your ear?" she asked as she got every thing ready. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yeah, the right one." Kumori walked over to Kagome with a needle and jewelry.  
  
"Ok this is going to hurt a little bit." Kagome just shrugged.  
  
"I have been through a lot.this won't hurt." She said with a smile. Kumori nodded and pierced Kagome's belly button with the needle, then put the hoop in. After that she pierced her right ear and lower lip. She looked at Kagome shocked. "What? Does it look that bad?" Kagome asked not sure what was wrong with Kumori.  
  
"No, no. It looks great. It's just." she trailed off and looked Kagome straight in the eyes. "I have never seen anyone get pierced and not flinch. What happened to you so you could bare the pain?" Kagome looked at her lap.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said with a smirk.  
  
"Try me." Kumori was determined to find out what Kagome was hiding.  
  
"Ok.when I was 15 I was dragged into a well at my family shrine." Kagome went on to tell her everything that happened from beginning to end. ".and that's why I'm here now." She finished looking at Kumori's face to see her reaction. She was shocked to say the least. 'She doesn't believe m-' she was brought out of her thought bye Kumori's yelling.  
  
"WOW! That is so cool!" Kumori was asking questions about everything. "Can I meet Sesshomaru?" she asked with her 'puppy dog eyes'. Kagome fell out of the chair anime style.  
  
"You believe me?" she asked in disbelief. Kumori nodded. "Why?"  
  
"Because nothing can make a girl like you change so much but the unbelievable. Your story is far fetched but I can tell your not lying, plus." she smiled at Kagome and grabbed a necklace. ".you have the jewel to prove it."  
  
"Thanks. Do you have the time?" she asked Kumori.  
  
"Yeah. It's 4:10. Why?" she asked as Kagome got up to leave giving her a smile.  
  
"My mom wants me home at 5, so I have to go." Kumori nodded in reply.  
  
"Well I will see you later. Also go to Sam Goody and pick up some new music."  
  
"What bands do you suggest?" Kagome asked completely clueless on what CD's to buy.  
  
"Um.Good Charlotte, New Found Glory, Simple Plan, bands like that to start with. See you later Kagome." Kagome waved goodbye and bought the CD's that Kumori had suggested and a new portable CD player.  
  
"Hmm.I still have $400 to spend. Maybe I should start a band, yeah I will." She went into an instrument store and bought an electric guitar, bass guitar, a drum set, and electric keyboard. It was a close out sale so she also bought everything from extra stings for the guitars to cleaning and maintenance supplies for under $300. After she paid for everything she had it brought out to her car and went home.  
  
Once she got home she got out of the car and started to bring the band equipment up to the guesthouse that they had on the shrine. Sota came running down to help her. He stopped right before he got to her. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Wow sis you look awesome!" he stared at her in awe. Kagome smirked.  
  
"Thanks Sota." She said as she ruffled his hair. "Do you want to help me with my band equipment?" Sota's eyes lit up.  
  
"Yeah, are you starting a band?" Kagome nodded and he smiled. "Do I get to be in the band?" He asked with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Of course. If you really want to." She looked at Sota's reaction and smiled, he was nodding his head and smiling. "Ok, what instrument do you want to play?" Sota stroked his chin in deep thought then smiled.  
  
"Can I play bass guitar?" Kagome nodded. "Yes, but you have to help me carry every thing up and you have to take care of it. Not to mention we need to fix your style." She said talking to herself more than Sota.  
  
"Ok, this is going to be cool. When do we start?" he asked in slight anticipation. Kagome looked at Sota's watch and her eyes widened. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's almost 5:30, I have archery lessons today!" she yelled as she grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows and ran down the sidewalk. 'I'm going to be late!' she yelled to herself mentally as she started to cross the street. All of a sudden she felt a strong force flowing through her body and she couldn't move, she never saw the semi-truck coming.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN: That's it for this chapter! Please review! 


	3. New Recruit

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, you know I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Blah Blah Blah!  
  
-Last Chapter-  
  
"Ok, this is going to be cool. When do we start?" he asked in slight anticipation. Kagome looked at Sota's watch and her eyes widened. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's almost 5:30, I have archery lessons today!" she yelled as she grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows and ran down the sidewalk. 'I'm going to be late!' she yelled to herself mentally as she started to cross the street. All of a sudden she felt a strong force flowing through her body and she couldn't move, she never saw the semi-truck coming.  
  
-Chapter 3: New Recruit-  
  
***Spirit World***  
  
"Yuske, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama I have called you here for a very important mission." Spoke a person who looked the age of 3, but was far from it. His name was Koenma.  
  
"What is our mission Koenma?" asked the man known as Kurama.  
  
"I will get to that but we have a new member for you to show around first."  
  
"Who is he?" asked Yuske.  
  
"Not he, she. Botan bring her in.," he said as a girl with blue hair in a high ponytail led a girl in.  
  
"What? Kagome why are you here?" he asked the girl that was standing by Botan.  
  
"Ah Yuske I see you already know Kagome Higurashi." Koenma said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah. She has a mean right hook. She beat the shit out of me! Why, I don't know." he yelled.  
  
"Yuske! You should know better than anyone why I beat the shit out of you," she yelled as she walked towards him. "You fucking picked on my friends while I was gone, so you fucking deserved to pay the price." Then she smiled as sweetly as if it had never happened, which scared everyone in the room. She walked right up to him and punched him.hard. He was sent flying back and hit the wall falling unconscious. Koenma acted as if it had never happened.  
  
"Everyone meet Kagome." Everyone looked at her, she was wearing black baggy cargo pants with chains hanging off of them, a black muscle tank top, combat boots, fingerless gloves, spiked bracelets, and a choker with chains and spikes on it. "Kagome this is Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama. It seems you already know Yuske." He pointed and said the names of each person he had pointed to.  
  
"Nice to meet you all, and yeah I already know Yuske." She said the last part with a smirk. She then turned to Koenma. "So why am I here?"  
  
"You, Kagome Higurashi, were not suppose to die." He paused and Kagome gave him a 'tell me something I don't know' look. "We have a problem and we need your help." Kagome smirked.  
  
"Let me guess.a demon is on the move and is after anything to make him or her more powerful now you need all the help you can get from anyone to stop it. Right?" Koenma nodded. "Ok so what is the demons name?"  
  
"Well there is more than one." he looked at her emotionless face and went on. ".There are three actually, two females and a male. They have been on the our charts for about 500 years now." Kagome's eyes widened and she fell to her knees. Kurama ran to help her, but she mumbled something to him so he backed away.  
  
"I know who they are." she paused and tears started to form in her eyes as she stood up on her own, this went unnoticed by the others. ".Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna." Then she whispered to herself, "They lost, that means they're dead." The two demons in the room still heard her, they looked at her. "THEY'RE DEAD!" she screamed and she fell to the floor crying and hit the ground with her fists, this caused the whole room to shake and left a small crater that her body could fit in. She was shaking uncontrollably. Her priestess powers were coming off of her in waves. Her powers knocked Kurama and Hiei off their feet while Yuske and Kuwabara when flying into the walls. She started to float in the air and the jewel shards were glowing a light pink color, her eyes opened and they were blood red. Her fingers turned to claws and in her mouth grew fangs. Her hair grew to past her waist and the red streaks stayed went with the hair like it was natural there was also streaks of purple. The almost completed jewel changed into a crescent moon and imbedded itself into her forehead. She screamed in pain, causing the two demons to hold their ears and wince in pain. The glowing stopped and her eyes turned back to the blue they were. Her claws and fangs were gone and her hair was shorter again but with the new purple still intertwined with her black hair. However, the jewel was still in her forehead. She landed on her feet until she passed out seconds later, she almost hit the ground but Kurama caught her. Everyone was shocked. 'How could a girl like you have so much power?' Kurama thought to himself.  
  
Kagome awoke in a large room with dark gray walls and black carpet. She sat up and looked around to see Kurama sitting on a chair close to her bed. "What happened to me?" she asked in an uncertain voice.  
  
"You screamed 'they're dead' and hit the floor leaving a crater the size of your body in the floor. Then a pink light surrounded you and a crescent moon made of a jewel imbedded itself in your forehead. Your power hit us hard and sent Yuske and Kuwabara flying into the wall while Hiei and I had our feet knocked out from under us. Then you fell unconscious when I picked you up and brought you here." he then glanced at the floor. "Who is Shippo?" he asked eyes still cast down to he floor.  
  
"Shippo? Oh, he is a fox demon cub I looked out for." She said with a nervous laugh. She stood up and started to walk around the room. "Why?" Kurama walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him.  
  
"You kept saying his name in your sleep." Kurama spoke softly. She eyed him suspiciously. "I was just curious, that's all."  
  
"How long was I out for?" she asked.  
  
"You were out for about 3 days." Her face faltered. "We need to get going. Koenma has to talk to you about 'Personal matters' as he put it." Kagome nodded and they walked out the door and down the hall to Koenma's office.  
  
As they entered Koenma's office, Kagome noticed that the whole group was in there. Koenma looked up from his paperwork on his desk and walked over to Kagome. "Nice to see you have awaken." He spoke with genuine happiness. Kagome smiled back and everyone stared at her. "As you know I need to talk to you about some personal matters." He glanced around the room and spoke again. "If everyone would please leave the room except for Botan and Kagome." Once everyone left the room he looked at Kagome and Botan. "Kagome, I know that this has been hard on you but I have news that is very important.you may want to sit down for this." He paused as Kagome found a chair to sit in; she then nodded for him to continue. "In the events that have happened to you in the past few days two people have died." he paused again, "your mother and grandfather." Kagome gasped but nodded.  
  
"What about Sota? What happened to him?" she asked her voice shaking and pain etched on her face.  
  
"Sota is fine Kagome. I brought him here just last night." Botan had answered the question for her. Kagome looked up at Botan, her eyes shown sadness, sympathy, and care. Kagome smiled and then looked at Koenma for him to continue.  
  
"You and Sota will be living here from now on. All of your belongings have been moved here already. The room you awoke in was your bedroom. You will have a living area for you and your brother also; Sota will also have a bedroom on the other side of the living area. The walls are sound proof so you don't have to worry about making too much noise." Kagome nodded in understanding.  
  
"Thank you Koenma sir." She spoke quietly but still happy. "May I see Sota?" She asked unsure if she should or not. Koenma nodded and motioned for her to follow Botan to where he was.  
  
Kagome followed Botan to a garden like area; it had hot springs and basketball court. "Botan where are we?" she asked still in shock. Botan laughed.  
  
"Your back yard silly?" she said with a huge smile. Kagome was dumbfounded.  
  
"My back yard?" she whispered to herself, but was shocked out of her trance when a voice came up.  
  
"Heads up!" yelled a voice. 'Wait a minute I know that voice.' She thought to herself. She turned around just in time to see a basketball come flying at her. She caught the ball in flight without even thinking about it until she looked at the ball in her hands. 'How did I do that? Or better yet.' she thought to herself before looking up.  
  
"Ok, who threw that?!" she yelled while looking around. Then she noticed two little kids running up to her. She recognized the smaller one as her brother right away. "Sota! Your ok!" she gave him a fierce hug. She let go of him and looked over to the person next to him. "Who are-" she was cut off by an all too familiar voice.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN: That's it for now. Who's the owner of the 'voice'? Read next chapter to find out.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Inu Youkai-Hime: Thanks for both reviews! Shippo, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Hiei, and other people will be in this fic. So it all depends on how its put together as far as pairings with Sess and Kurama. Have any ideas send them if you want, thanks for the review again.  
  
Sunstar-1217: I will definitely think about the Kag/Hiei pairing. Thanks for your thoughts! 


	4. Old Friends and New Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Pairing votes so far:  
  
Kag/Hiei: ***  
  
Kag/Sess: *  
  
Any other pairings can be suggested and keep voting.  
  
-Last Chapter-  
  
"Heads up!" yelled a voice. 'Wait a minute I know that voice.' She thought to herself. She turned around just in time to see a basketball come flying at her. She caught the ball in flight without even thinking about it until she looked at the ball in her hands. 'How did I do that? Or better yet.' she thought to herself before looking up.  
  
"Ok, who threw that?!" she yelled while looking around. Then she noticed two little kids running up to her. She recognized the smaller one as her brother right away. "Souta! Your ok!" she gave him a fierce hug. She let go of him and looked over to the person next to him. "Who are-" she was cut off by an all too familiar voice.  
  
-Chapter 4: Old Friends and New Friends-  
  
"PERVERT!" screamed a very pissed girl. Followed by a very loud *THWACK*. The girl came storming around the building, you could tell she was pissed. The girl was dressed in cameo pants that were baggy and a black muscle tank that said 'unstable'. She was red in the face and kept walking passed Kagome. Kagome had a look of understanding etched over her features then she gasped. The girl turned to look at her and her eyes widened. "Kagome? Is that you?" she asked unsure if it was her best friend or not.  
  
"Sango?" that confirmed it. Sango let the tears of joy flow down her cheeks and hugged Kagome like she would disappear.  
  
"I missed you so much Kagome." She backed away from her friend and smiled. "Miroku and Shippo will be happy to see you again. The poor kit hasn't been the same since you left." She looked over Kagome's shoulder to see two boys. "Kohaku, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Kagome turned around to look at the older boy that her brother was playing with. He wore baggy shorts that went to his knees, a baggy T-shirt that said 'Make my day', and sneakers. She looked back at Sango.  
  
"That's Kohaku? I have never seen him with out his exterminator outfit on." Sango smiled at her friend and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Come on we have to go wake up the perverted monk." She said with a smile and turned to the two boys. "You two have fun. Botan you can come too." And ran off with Kagome in hand and Botan following them.  
  
They turned around the corner to find a young man wearing baggy black cargo pants and a baggy purple T-shirt passed out on the ground. Sango walked up to him and kicked him in the side, but he didn't get up. Kagome walked up to him and smiled. "Can I try to wake him up?" Sango eyed her but nodded. Kagome bent down and whispered something into the young mans ear, he jumped up in a heartbeat and glared.  
  
"That was cruel Sango." He sat down and pouted.  
  
"What did I do, Miroku?" she asked. Miroku looked up and noticed that Sango was standing next to Botan to his right. He glanced over to his left and saw a girl that looked as if she was going to bust up laughing. He glared at her, and all she could do was smile.  
"That was very cruel to do to a person you don't know." He spoke calmly and he faced forward with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He noticed the girl got extremely close to his face and she smiled.  
  
"How clueless are you anyway?" she asked with the smile still on her face. Before Miroku could answer a young fox demon came running and tackled the girl. "Shippo!" she said as tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Mamma, I missed you so much!" Shippo released the girl from his death hug so she could breathe. Miroku just stared at Kagome with a confused face. She noticed this and smiled.  
  
"Hi Miroku. It's nice to see you again." She smiled down at him. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Yes, it's me." She helped Miroku up and he hugged her.  
  
"It is good to see you Lady Kagome." When he let her go he had remembered what she had said. "Lady Kagome what did you mean when you said- " he was cut off by Kagome's hand, she was shaking her head. "Oh.I get it. Never mind." Sango glared at the two then shook her head.  
  
"I need to get going. Koenma needed to talk to me about something." Sango was just about to leave when Koenma's voice sounded around them.  
  
"Sango bring Kagome with you. I have found something new in her file that you both will want to know and bring Shippo too." Koenma's voice faded out and Sango exchanged glances with Kagome. Kagome shrugged and picked up Shippo.  
  
"Well.let's not keep him waiting." She turned around and smiled at Sango. "Besides I really want to know what he was talking about." Sango grinned and they ran in the direction of Koenma's office.  
  
They ran down the corridor to Koenma's office and opened the door. Once it was opened they both stopped dead in their tracks. Kagome glanced around and noticed that Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were there. "Koenma." Kagome turned to Koenma as she spoke. ".You needed to see me and Sango?" she asked politely. Koenma nodded and turned to a screen. A picture of a woman that looks much like Kagome came up. Everyone was shocked except for Koenma, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome herself.  
  
"This is Kikyo.as you already know, correct?" he asked Kagome. She looked from the screen to him.  
  
"Yes, I am this woman's reincarnation. What does Kikyo have to do with this?" she asked looking back at the picture.  
  
"Kagome what I found in your files was information that could change your life from now on." Kagome looked at him with a 'what the hell are you talking about' look. He sighed and answered her question. "You are not the reincarnation of Kikyo." he paused and looked at Kagome. She was pale and her eyes were wide.  
  
"W-What do you mean?" she asked in a shaky voice as she set Shippo down. She patted his head, and he went over to sit by the four other people in the room. She looked up at the screen. "If I'm not her reincarnation, then.who's am I?" she asked more to herself than anyone, but Koenma heard her.  
  
"You are Midoriko's reincarnation." Kagome was speechless. "You are also not human.you are a fox demon. You are also a different kind of priestess. You can control elements, time, and have numerous spells in five books that were left here for you and Sango." Koenma finished explaining while Kagome was still in shock. Sango took this time to speak up.  
  
"Um.Koenma what did you mean by the books that were left for Kagome and me?" she asked confusion written all over her face.  
  
"Well Sango, that is why you are here. Your file states that you are the reincarnation of Midoriko's sister, Shura. She was an excellent fighter and priestess. Just as powerful as Midoriko. You and your brother, Kohaku, were adopted as children by the demon exterminators. We know not of where you came from, but we do know that you are sisters with Kagome. We also know that you are a Soshi demon, meaning you can control elements. Your fire cat demon, Kirara, can change into any element you need during a battle when you ask. You two alone will save the world and become its protectors." Sango and Kagome were both dumbfounded, well for a second at least. Kagome jumped up and down, while Sango smiled.  
  
"I have a sister! Awesome!" Kagome turned to Sango and grabbed her arm. She turned to Koenma and smiled. "Thanks Koenma we will be going now." She turned to Sango. "Ok now we have to go and torture our brothers. Come on!" with that they ran out the door laughing. Kurama shook his head when he noticed they had left Shippo.  
  
"Nothing fazes them does it?" he asked with a small smile as he watched the girls leave. He felt a tug on his pants and looked down. The little fox demon stood there with his big green eyes, 'Just like mine.' He thought to himself. Kurama crouched down so he was able to look into the kit's eyes better. "What's your name?" he asked the kit with a smile. The kit smiled wide then answered the question.  
  
"My name is Shippo." The kit, Shippo, got really close to Kurama's face. "Are you my new daddy?" he asked with a serious tone in his voice (AN: he is just so Kawaii!! Ok enough of that!). Kurama just stared at him with wide eyes as everyone else in the room fell over anime style (EVEN HIEI! Wow who would've thought that!).  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
Kagome and Sango went to Kagome's 'home' to see what it was like. They walked into the main room. Sango gasped. It had black walls and ceiling, and it had a dark purple carpet. The walls had bright neon colors splattered all over. The ceiling had the glow-in-the-dark stars and planets. Black lights were placed around the room for the glowing effect. There was also a stage that had dim lights outlining it. The stage had all the equipment that a person needed for a performance at a small concert. Sango looked around the room and noticed something was missing.  
  
"Kagome?" she asked still looking around.  
  
"Yeah Sango?" Kagome answered back while turning to her.  
  
"Where is all the furniture?" Kagome looked around and realized what Sango was talking about.  
  
"I haven't got the slightest idea. Maybe Souta will know where-" she was cut off by someone pounding at the door. She walked over and started to open the door when the person started to pound again almost hitting her. "Hey! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" She screamed not looking at the person at the door. "Hey! I'm talking you dipshi-" she was in mid-scream when she was brought into someone's embrace. She was about to start yelling when the person spoke.  
  
"Kagome, I thought I would never see you again." The voice sounded very familiar to her. She pulled herself away and looked into a pair of amber eyes. She stood in shock. Tears of joy started to form in her eyes and she hugged him back like he would disappear.  
  
"I missed you so much." She choked out the words as she cried into his chest. He stroked her hair with one of his clawed hands.  
  
"Hello Kagome." Came a woman's cool voice. Kagome looked up in shock, she was looking past Inuyasha to where the woman's voice came from and saw Kikyo. She was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a red top. "You have no idea how much he missed you." she said with a worm smile. 'Worm smile?! What am I thinking!? This woman is cold to the core.well was. Something in her changed, but I don't know what.' She mused to herself still staring at Kikyo. "We all missed you." Inuyasha had long sense released his hug on her and backed away. Kikyo slowly made her way to Kagome and hugged her. Kagome could feel something wet on her back. 'Is she.crying?' she thought to herself as she hugged Kikyo back. She felt Kikyo twitch at the action.  
  
"What's wrong Kikyo?" Kagome pulled away from Kikyo as she spoke. She looked into her tearstained eyes, they held sadness. "Kikyo, why are you crying?" she asked.  
  
"I'm so sorry." she whispered as she cast her head down to the floor.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN: That's all for now. Please Review!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe: Thanks for your input!  
  
Dragon591000: Glad to know you like my story, and I'm working on updating it.  
  
arrow-card: SHIPPO IS HERE! Just for you and Inu Youkai-Hime.  
  
Inu Youkai-Hime: Thanks for the ideas I will be sure to consider them and put your name by the ideas you gave me!! I will try to put Sess in the story, just for you but he might not be with Kagome. Maybe another character that I make up? I don't know. Thanks for the reviews again.  
  
Bye for now!! 


	5. Forgiveness and Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Votes for pairings so far:  
  
Kag/Hiei: 8  
  
Kag/Sess: 1  
  
Kag/Kur: 9  
  
Kag/Inu: 2  
  
Kag/Yus: 0  
  
San/Hiei: 1  
  
Inu/Kik: 1  
  
Botan/Mir: 1  
  
San/Mir: 1  
  
Kag and Kurama win, sorry Hiei fans. I am thinking of making an alt. Ending for him though. On with the fic!  
  
-Last Chapter-  
  
"What's wrong Kikyo?" Kagome pulled away from Kikyo as she spoke. She looked into her tearstained eyes, they held sadness. "Kikyo, why are you crying?" she asked.  
  
"I'm so sorry." she whispered as she cast her head down to the floor.  
  
-Chapter 5: Forgiveness and Shopping-  
  
"Sorry? Why?" Kagome was confused to say the least. 'Why would Kikyo be sorry?' she thought to herself.  
  
"Because I stole part of your soul and I tried to kill you and.and." she started to cry hysterically. Kagome just hugged her again and patted her back with her hand.  
  
"It's ok Kikyo.shhh.its not your fault." Kagome could feel Kikyo calming down, she glanced at Inuyasha. 'he looks like he is going to have a heart attack!' she smirked then turned back to Kikyo. "Kikyo look at me." she paused as she waited for Kikyo to look at her, when she did Kagome started to talk again. "It's not your fault, you were brought back to life by evil magic. Your soul wasn't brought back like it was suppose to, so your body took part of mine. You had no choice in the matter, if you did you would have had us kill you then and there. However." she smiled at Kikyo and glanced at Inuyasha. "I don't think Inuyasha would have let us." She turned back to Kikyo and smiled. "He loves you to much. Just like you love him." Kagome let go of Kikyo and stepped away from her then smiled. "Am I right?" she asked with an 'all knowing' voice. They both dumbly nodded. Kagome smirked. "So." she went up to the stage and grabbed a guitar. "Hey Botan!" she yelled as she started to tune her guitar. Everyone gave her a 'have you gone INSANE!' look. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Kagome are you ok?" asked Sango. Inuyasha and Kikyo walked up to her.  
  
"Yeah Kag, who are you talking to?" asked Kikyo, who had a very worried and confused look on her face. Kagome just sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Hello everyone." Came an extremely cheery voice from the three. Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Sango all jumped and turned around to see who had spoke. There stood a girl with blue pulled up into a high ponytail. She was wearing a pink kimono with blue flowers, she had a smile on her face and purple eyes. She looked past them to Kagome. "Kagome what did you need?" Kagome looked up from her guitar and smiled.  
  
"Hi Botan." She put down her guitar and walked over to Botan. "These are my friends from the past." She pointed to Inuyasha and Kikyo, "That's Inuyasha and Kikyo, and over here we have Sango." She pointed to Sango as she finished. "Everyone this is Botan." She turned back to Botan with a serious face. "Botan is Koenma busy? I need to talk to him about the mission."  
  
"Yes he is as of now. However he has a meeting planed for a week from tomorrow for that purpose." She said with a smile. Kagome nodded. "Now what else did you want to ask me?" Kagome gave her a confused look.  
  
"Why, what ever do you mean?" she said with a very sweet and innocent voice. Botan just gave her a 'I am all knowing, you cant hide anything from me' look. Kagome caved. "Ok.ok." she sighed in defeat. "Do you think it would be possible for us to go into the living world to go shopping?" she gave Botan her famous 'puppy dog eyes'. "Please?" Botan sighed (An: who can resist the 'puppy dog eyes'?) and nodded.  
  
"Its ok with me." Botan said with a smile. "Lets go!"  
  
"Awesome!" Sango and Kagome yelled at the same time. Kagome turned to Kikyo and walked up to her grinning evily.  
  
"Kagome.what are you planing?" Inuyasha asked looking from Kagome to Kikyo and back. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and then took Kikyo's arm and ran out the door.  
  
"See you later Inu!" she yelled down the hall with Botan and Sango following after them. Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"I will never understand girls." And started for the door when Miroku appeared in front of him.  
  
"Where are the girls going?" he asked motioning down the hall. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Shopping."  
  
"Oh."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN: Ok that's it for now, I will update soon! 


End file.
